


Ayyy not a fic

by wavyboi22



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavyboi22/pseuds/wavyboi22
Summary: :D
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 86





	Ayyy not a fic

AYYY NOT A FIC BUT LOOK QUACKNOBLADE HAS ENOUGH FICS TO BE "COMMON"!! WE HAVE A TAG BOYS!!! :))))

I may write for once for this ship :)))  
Celebrate in de comments :o


End file.
